What If
by CherryTwister
Summary: Buffy's the new girl in town. AU
1. What If CH1

What If Summary: Buffy's the new girl in town.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
((((Buffy POV))))  
  
"Get up honey you are going to be late for school," Joyce Summer call to her daughter.  
  
"I will be ready in a sec.," answered Buffy as she got out of bed.  
  
Buffy Summers a girl who move to Sunnydale because her mother divorced her father. Buffy didn't like the idea of a new school. At her old school she was the prettiest most popular girl at the school and now she has to start all over. In a small town out side of AL and town she calls sunny hell.  
  
"Have fun, honey," her mom said as she dropped her off at the school.  
  
Everyone stared at her as she got out of the car.  
  
'What am I on American most wanted? First stop the principal oh what fun this is going to be.' Buffy thought to herself.  
  
###################################################  
  
((((Angel POV))))  
  
Angel O'Connor sat on a table in the front of the school waiting for the school bell to ring, which meant the end of summer. Angel O'Connor lived in Sunnydale his whole life and he couldn't wait to get away from it. Angel was the most popular guy in school, he was the star football play and every girl wanted to date him.  
  
It was this senior year and he was happy to get back to school .All summer his uncle Giles talked about what college he was going to, but unlike almost every kid he didn't want to think about college. He did want to tell his uncle that he couldn't make it in to colleges like Harvard. He wasn't a brain, but he didn't want to tell his uncle that he could care less about school and what college he was going to.  
  
"Did you see the new girl?" someone asked from be hide me. I turned around and saw my three best buds William, Xander, and Riley.  
  
"Huh?" I asked curiously. What new girl are they talking about?  
  
"Come on you are telling me you haven't seen her yet," Riley joked.  
  
"Yea, I heard her is like a movie star or something," said William. All three of the guys nodded.  
  
"Yea right William, like a movie star would come here," I said.  
  
" I told you never to call me that, its Spike," said William.  
  
" Sure, whatever Spike, "I said.  
  
"I think her name is Buffy," suggested Xander.  
  
"What kind of name is Buffy?" I joked.  
  
"Well Angel isn't much better" Spike believed.  
  
"What about Spike you don't hear that name everyday," I shot back.  
  
Everyone laugh but Spike but before he could say anything the bell rang.  
  
################################## AN: REALLY short I know, but I just want to know if you like it and if I should go on with it. If you review I will update fast and make the next one longer. Please Review!! 


	2. What If CH2

What If Summary: Buffy's the new girl in town.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
(((((Buffy POV)))))  
  
The principal wasn't so bad now all I have to do is go to my locker. So he was a little weird but what principal isn't?  
  
The principal wasn't the only weird thing in sunny hell the kids kept looking at me like I'm a movie star or something. They can't even have cell phones in this school and its like they don't even care. I feel like screaming where's the hoedown.  
  
Oh well, it didn't take me long to find to find my locker. The school was like 3 times smaller then my school in AL.  
  
26....6.....28  
  
Damn, it won't open what more could happen?  
  
Just then a girl walked up to her. Great it a local, maybe she can tell me where the wheat fields are.  
  
"Hi, you must be the new girl. I am Cordelia,"said the girl friendly.  
  
"Hi, Buffy," I said and put out my hand.  
  
"So you need help, "she looked at my locker.  
  
"Yea, I could use some help," I answered.  
  
Then she opened my locker in one try, why couldn't I do that?  
  
"If you stay with me you will make it in this school," Cordelia said as we walked down the hall. Who I the hell does she think she is?  
  
"So where did you come from" said Cordelia. She made it sound as if I came from another planet or something. Hell, I for all I know she could be form Venus or someplace like that and she is acting like I am an alien.  
  
"LA," I answered in a small voice.  
  
"Really! I would kill to live in LA," she said. Well, I feel like I would kill to be back in LA.  
  
Just then I looked down the hall I saw a really hot guy, I wonder who he is? He had a crowd around him, maybe Cordelia knows who he is. Since she thinks she owns the school.  
  
" Let me show you to the girls" Cordelia said. Damn, maybe I will have a class or two with him.  
  
########################################  
  
((((((Angel POV))))  
  
I look down the hall and saw I beautiful girl with Cordelia. I wonder if she is the new girl that the guys were talking about. I been in school less then an hour and I had heard a lot of people saying she is a movie star that's shooting a movie in Sunnydale. I also heard that she owns I mansion is Beverly Hills, but they are just rumors, how many of them could be true?  
  
"Who's the girl with your ex.'s," I asked Xander.  
  
"What?" Xander said and then he looked down the hall.  
  
"Oh, that's the new girl," Xander answered.  
  
"Wow," I said to myself thinking about how beautiful the girl is.  
  
" I told you she is a movie star," said Spike.  
  
"She looks a little like Darla," Riley suggested.  
  
"No, Buffy is a lot hotter," said Xander and Spike nodded.  
  
"Lets not talk about Darla" I said. I really didn't want to talk about my summer love, which really wasn't love.  
  
"We better get to class" said Riley.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ It was the end of the day, but I haven't even talked to the new girl yet there is always a big group around her.  
  
##################################################  
  
AN: This one short too!! I wanted to make this one REALLY longer, but I don't have the time today. Also I'm sorry about my bad grammar, I'm trying. Thanks Raiining, spikeslady, anmr69, B/Aalways, Brit, Tariq, Jessy, KaNdI, and ally for reviewing!! Really I thought I wasn't going to get any reviews. **Please Review** 


	3. What If CH3

What If Summary: Buffy's the new girl in town.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
(((Buffy POV)))  
  
Well the day wasn't so bad. I met Cordelia's group there was five of them Anya, Harmony, Faith, Glory, Drusilla, and the nicest one of the group Willow.  
  
I didn't get to meet my mastery man. I had no class with him, And I didn't see him all day because there were always a bunch of kids around me asking me questions like, If was a movie star. I guess sunnydale doesn't get may new kids most of then grow up together so I felt a little left out.  
  
The group was going a club called the Bronze. Mom told me that I should go out and have fun.  
"So this is the Bronze," I said as I looked around.  
  
"Yup, the one and only," said Faith.  
  
"Isn't it great," added Drusilla.  
Well I have seen better in LA, but this isn't LA. At least it wasn't a wheat field.  
  
"Yea, it is something alright," I said as we sat down at a table to get away from all the guys that were following us.  
"That's my boyfriend Oz," said Willow pointing at the guy playing the guitar.  
  
"He really is a great guy," Willow said dreamy.  
  
"Yea, some girls have all the luck," Harmony stated. Faith and Glory nodded.  
  
"Well, look it is your ex's" Harmony said to Cordelia.  
  
I turned around to look at who Harmony was talking about and then I saw the guy.  
  
"Oh goodie" said Cordelia.  
  
"Who are they?" I said feeling clueless.  
  
"Riley, Angel and Spike" Cordelia started.  
  
So that's this name, Angel.  
  
"Oh Yea, and my ex's Xander" added Cordelia.  
  
#######################################  
  
(((Angel POV)))  
  
After the first day of school we decide to go and hang out at the Bronze. When we walked in first thing I saw was the blonde.  
  
"Look it's the Movie Star," joked Riley as he looked at Buffy.  
  
Then we all started walking up to the girl's table.  
  
"So what bring you ladies here on this fine night?" Xander asked with a grin.  
  
" Cut the crap Xander, "said Cordelia with anger.  
  
"Oh hi Queen C didn't see you their, "Xander smiled.  
  
Riley went right on introducing himself to Buffy. "Hello, my name is Riley and you must be the new girl," Riley said putting out his hand and acting like he didn't know her name.  
  
" I am Buffy," she said with a smile and she took his hand.  
  
" And this is Spike, Xander, and Angel "he added.  
  
"So I've heard," she answered.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" I asked Buffy before one of the other guys could.  
  
###########################################  
  
AN:I think this is the shortest on so far, But on the bright side I already started writing the next post. It should be up soon as long as I get reviews!! Thanks for everyone that reviewed: buffy girl, Tariq, Madison, Brit, buffsterangelicxws. 


	4. What If CH4

What If  
  
Summary: Buffy's the new girl in town.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
(((Angel POV)))  
  
"Sure," she answered as she got up and we went out in to the dance floor.  
  
We got on the dance floor and started to dance, but I couldn't get mined off Buffy.  
  
(AN: lyrics by the song Ordinary Day from by Vanessa Carlton / means lyrics)  
  
/ Just a day, just an ordinary day Just trying to get by Just a boy, just an ordinary boy But he was looking to the sky And as he asked if I would come along I started to realize That every day he finds just what he's looking for And like a shooting star he shines And he said  
  
Take my hand Live while you can And if we walk now we will Divide and conquer this land /  
  
########################################  
  
(((Buffy POV)))  
  
I can't believe am dancing with him, this must be a dream.  
  
/ And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words Although they did not feel now For I felt what I have not felt before And you'd swear those words could heal And as I looked up into those eyes His vision borrows mine And I know he's no stranger for I feel I've held him for all of time And he said  
  
Take my hand Live while you can And if we walk now we will Divide and conquer this land /  
  
I hope this song lasts forever. Oh, this is going to be a long night that I hope never ends.  
  
/ Please come with me See what I see Touch the stars for time will not flee Time will not flee And you must be /  
  
##########################################  
  
(((Angel POV)))  
  
All I wanted to do was kiss her but I don't know if that's what she wants and I didn't want to mess up this perfect moment up.  
  
/ Just a dream, just an ordinary dream As I wake in bed And the boy, that ordinary boy Was it all in my head? And he asked if I would come along It all seemed so real But as I looked to the door I saw that boy Standing there with a deal And he said  
  
Take my hand Live while you can And if we walk now we will Divide and conquer this land /  
  
I just met her but I feel that I have known her forever. I have never felt like this about someone before.  
  
##########################################  
  
(((Buffy POV)))  
  
Kiss me kiss me kiss is all I can think about. We are so close why won't he kiss even if we have only just met.  
  
/ Just a day, just an ordinary day Just trying to get by Just a boy, just an ordinary boy But he was looking to the sky /  
  
We sat back down with everyone. Then I looked at my watch. Oh no I am going to be late mom wanted me home 10.  
  
"I got to go bye guys," I said as I got up.  
  
"I can drive you," Angel quickly. Wow he said that quick maybe he does like me. Then I saw he was almost out the door. Ok maybe he doesn't.  
  
I got up to him when he turned to a BMW.  
  
"Is this your car?" I asked looking at the BMW that must have cost an arm and a leg.  
  
"Yep, Giles got it for me for my 16th Birthday."  
  
"Giles?" asked once again feeling clueless.  
  
"Yea, my Uncle Giles" he said in a sad tone.  
  
I better not ask what happened to his parents.  
  
"This is it," I said as we come up to my house. The ride was quit we really didn't talk.  
  
"Bye, thanks for the ride," next thing I know my lips were on his.  
  
"Bye," he said as he sped away in his BMW.  
  
"Mom I am home," I yelled as I got in to the house.  
  
"I am in the kitchen, honey," Joyce Summers said.  
  
I walked in the kitchen wondering what she was doing up at this time. Must be waiting for me  
  
"Did you have fun?" she asked. "Yea, I had I fun," I answered, but my favorite part was the kiss at the end.  
  
"Good to hear" she said. "I am going to go up to my room," I said and I started out of the kitchen  
  
"Good night," I heard mom say as I went up the stairs. Couldn't help wonder what happened to Angel's parents.  
  
#####################################  
  
AN: If you don't like Vanessa Carlton I'm sorry, she not my favorite either. Don't ask why I put one of her songs in this story, because I wrote this part a while ago. Thanks for everyone that reviewed: Leah Tariq, Kendra, Brit, Night Slayer, TK, and aj. 


	5. What If CH5

What If  
  
Summary: Buffy's the new girl in town.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
(((Angel POV)))  
  
"I'm Home Giles," I yelled as I walked into the third story house that my Uncle Giles lives in.  
  
"What brings you home it's only 10:25?"Giles asked me.  
  
"I had to bring a girl home," I answered as I started up the stairs.  
  
"A girl?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yea, a girl" I answered. I didn't feel like telling Giles about Buffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey man," I was greeted by Riley, Xander, and Spike as I got to school.  
  
"Are you going to the Bronze tonight," asked Riley.  
  
"No, I am studying with Buffy," I answered.  
  
"Man, you have been like this for weeks," said Spike.  
  
"Why don't you just ask her on a date" Xander added.  
  
Before I could say anything the bell rang. Were they right?  
  
###############################  
  
(((Buffy POV)))  
  
Angel and me walked in to my house. We were going to study I wasn't in the mood to study, but we had a big, huge test tomorrow and if I don't study I am going to boom it.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat?" I turn to Angel hoping he would say 'yes' so we wouldn't have to study right away.  
  
"Sure," he answered as we walked into the kitchen.  
  
"So what do you want?" I said as I opened the refrigerator ready to grab what he wanted, but what he said wasn't what I though he was going to say.  
  
"Buffy..do..want.to.I mean.do...," whatever he was saying it faded away.  
  
"Spit it out Angel," I demanded. I wanted to know what he was trying to say.  
  
"Buffy, would you like to go to the Bronze with me," he asked so fast I almost did get what he was saying  
  
Why would he have so much trouble about asking me that, we go to the Bronze all the time together. Then it hit me, he meant like a date. Did Angel just ask me out?  
  
"Like a date" I finally asked.  
  
"Yea, like a date."  
  
"That's if you want to, I understand if you don't want to," He added.  
  
"Sure I would love to go to the Bronze with you."  
  
"How about I pick you up at nine?"  
  
"Yea, we better get studying," I said starting to worry we would never get time to study if we go on about the Bronze.  
  
That night we didn't say anything more about the date or the Bronze.  
  
######################################  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't up-dated in awhile. I would like at least five reviews before I up-date next time.  
  
Thanks Tariq, Lynn89, TK, and Kendra for reviewing!!  
  
.·~·-.,¸¸,·*´ [ Please Review ] `*·,¸¸,.-·~·.¸,· * 


	6. What If Ch6 The End

What If Summary: Buffy's the new girl in town.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
((Buffy POV))  
  
^^^^Next Morning^^^^  
  
I got dressed for school. After Angel left last night all I could think about was the date.  
  
When I got down stairs she saw she mother sitting at the table. I saw that my mother had a concerned look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong," I asked Joyce.  
  
"You're not going to school today," Joyce told me.  
  
"Why what's' wrong," I asked in confusion.  
  
"Your father called," Joyce informed Buffy.  
  
"What does this have to do with me not going to school?" I questioned.  
  
"He wants you to go live with him," Joyce said.  
  
"But I already started the school year here," I said not wanting to go live with him.  
  
"I know I told him that, but he insisted. He wants you to be there when he marries his new wife," Joyce said sourly.  
  
"But I don't want to live with him," I cried.  
  
"I know honey, but he's your father." Joyce tried to comfort me.  
  
"We made a deal that you spend the rest of senior year in LA and you go to collage in Sunnydale." Joyce added.  
  
" What about all my friends here?" I asked thinking of Angel.  
  
"You will see most of them in collage next year," Joyce declared.  
  
"When am I leaving?" I asked knowing there was no way out of it.  
  
"Tomorrow," Joyce said shortly. Then I made a sad face.  
  
"I'm so sorry honey I didn't know you like it here so much," Joyce hugged me.  
  
^^^^Later that night^^^^  
  
After all day of pacing I decide to go to the Bronze and tell everyone i was leaving.  
  
When I got to the Bronze the group greeted her. "Hey Buff why weren't you at school today?" Angel said and put his arm around me.  
  
"Decided to skip the big test, B?" Faith asked.  
  
"No, I'm leaving," I answered and I could that I had shocked everyone by the looks on their faces.  
  
"What?" Xander asked making sure he had heard right.  
  
"I'm moving back to LA," I declared.  
  
"We're going to miss you SO much," Willow cried and hugged me.  
  
"Are you coming back?" Riley asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm coming back for collage." I told him.  
  
"Well, then will see you again," Anya declared.  
  
After a whole night of talking and emotions I left the Bronze because my father was coming early to pick me up.  
  
I just lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I was thinking about how much fun I have had since I moved to Sunnydale. I was going to miss everyone, but mainly Angel.  
  
Then the doorbell rang. I decide to let mom answer it. Then I looked at the clock it was midnight. Mom would have been a sleep by now so I better get the door.  
  
I slowly walked down the stairs.  
  
Then I opened the door and Angel appeared.  
  
"I going to miss you so much Buffy," He cried and kissed me hard with no warning at all. The he put his hands around my waist and I put my hands around his neck and we stayed like that for a while in till I need air.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too," I said catching my breath.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to make it with out you," Angel sobbed. Then I put my fingertips on his lips.  
  
"You will do fine with out me. Besides I'm coming back for collage next year," I told him.  
  
"I will be waiting for you," Angel promised. Then we kiss again, but this time slow and soft.  
  
Afterwards he disappeared into the shadowy night.  
  
Then I disappeared to LA the next day. Leaving my heart back at Sunnydale with Angel.  
  
~~~~The End~~~~  
  
######################################  
  
AN: I'm sorry I haven't up updated in forever. Now that I'm done I think I'm going to do a sequel, what do you think?  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed this story:  
  
Raiining  
  
spikeslady  
  
anmr69  
  
B/Aalways  
  
Brit  
  
Tariq  
  
Jessy  
  
SpIkExNxAnDrEwS GuRl  
  
ally  
  
Lynn89  
  
Madison  
  
buffsterangelicxws  
  
buffy girl   
  
aj  
  
TK  
  
Night Slayer  
  
Kendra  
  
Leah   
  
shy dragon  
  
Lilly  
  
**I need to know if I should leave it or make a squeal** 


	7. Sequel

Hey, I have decided to make a sequel. I'm calling it Waiting For You. I haven't started it, but I do have a summary for it.  
  
Summary: Buffy comes back to Sunnydale for collage. A lot has changed like Cordelia and Angel are dating. Will Buffy fight Cordelia for Angel or will she give up and go to Riley??  
  
Look for Waiting For You soon! It may be out this weekend, but I'm not sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Peach 


End file.
